User Talk Blackemo Archive III
The chapter I loved the whole chapter overall. I liked Hide's showing of her emotions and Ichiro's resentment of his past. The whole event with his sister greatly tied in with the battle. Also I found this for my story arc. Tell me what you think. Its on the bottom of the page thumb|300px|right Ten Tailed Fox 16:22, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Ohhh I was freaked out lol and id be like damm already one captain died against the 5th omg the 1st must be the devil@!!! Dr.Ayzen 21:44, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Vote Because it shows the full power of Ichiro's bankai, Hide's true feelings about Ichiro's resentment of his past. Ten Tailed Fox 16:55, 6 March 2009 (UTC) : Have you seen the latest Bleach chapter yet? Ten Tailed Fox 16:59, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :: So do I!!!! But more than that, I want to see what Shirosaki-sama, will do. I have a feeling he is about to appear. Ten Tailed Fox 17:09, 6 March 2009 (UTC) The Next Poll! Be sure to check out the third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! And remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:27, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Answer I don't know.Could you please help me with my Character info box on my Character Zukai? gohanRULEZ 15:05, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Damned to Dream Under the Sun I'm sorry if i replied late, but i can say that i like that chapter, because it's pretty interesting and is written good. Thats all i can say... Yours truly, Cuarta espada 12:38, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Cast Down God's Hammer Like I said before, I not a fan of battles and I prefer parts that have plot development and help move the story along. As well as I have decided to take it upon myself to act as Amaririsu would and support any chapters with Captain Fujin. Although, I was very close to choosing Circus. One of the few battles I enjoyed! I also very much liked Ichiro's bankai. --Haruko-chan o^-^o13:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. WHAT!!! Ichiro's dead!!!!! I mean, I wasn't that thrilled with him and found him kind of annoying, but he reminded me of a friend ... how sad =-( Just to let you know though, it wasn't too clear that Ichiro had died. I had no idea. I just though he was severely injured, too much for the Second Division Captain to handle, and had to be treated by a member of the Fourth Division. Joining the "Second Coming" Arc Is there somewhere where I can fit in a character or two? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:34, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Alright, I'll think about that. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 13:27, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'd rather not discuss critique, since I have huge irks with the literary formatting of the articles here. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 14:10, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Blackemo-sempai Thanks for the complement Blackemo-sempai, and I do like the Second Coming of Aizen Arc chapters --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 20:46, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Arrancar essentials done Pretty much finished the essentials to Severino Corbusier, the arrancar I made for your Fanon Espada. I just need a picture to represent him. I don't like to use TekTek, so yeah. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 01:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Characters Again, sorry for my late reply, I've been really much busy for my final exams. So far here are my favorite characters : 1. Ryun 2. Ichiro 3. Zukia I'm really enjoying the current storyline, Good job!!! Hope you write more.... One more thing, could use some of my characters???? Yours truly, Cuarta espada 08:06, 18 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Templates Yeah. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:39, 19 March 2009 (UTC) RE: New Story Were you referring to the chapter Rock, Paper, Sword? If so, then I have to be quite frank and say that Prometa a Mujer died way too easily. Even Yammy, Espada #10, wouldn't die that easily. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 20:13, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Severino's Entry I suppose a good place for him to make an appearance would be to delay Zukia Tojiro's approach. However, if Tojiro is as strong as the Angeles suggest him to be, Severino would not last very long. I'd prefer that Severino survives the encounter with Tojiro, since I want to expand on him more. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 18:01, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Take Mikazuchi Hi I'm new here. My name is Welcome to the NHK. Please check out my character page Take Mikazuchi & let me know where i fit in or if i need to change some things about him. I will continue to add his back story Severino Whatever works best. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Uh, Blackemo-san Will I be some how involved in the Second Coming of Aizen Arc with Makan Raiden, my character? --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 23:07, 23 March 2009 (UTC) As said earlier... Whatever would work best for the story. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 14:08, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :They're ok. As for powers, he has all of the ones that are pretty standard for an arrancar. I'm refraining from releasing a resurreccion so that I can think it through more thoroughly. He wouldn't need it, because I'm going to give him something else that would spark more interest. Stay tuned for a few minutes... --れび (talk to Lavi!) 14:12, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll be paying attention to the chapters that you use Severino in, since I have a very specific manner in which he behaves, which is difficult to describe without it being in action. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 14:32, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::Not at all. Go ahead. :) --れび (talk to Lavi!) 14:34, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I got to go, but a possible title can be The Philosophy of War, because Severino is meant to be a philosophical guy. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 14:40, 24 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Deeply Apologize It's alright. I suppose it wouldn't hurt for me to take my own shot at it, following the direction you already put in the chapter. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:32, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Edited your work with a draft of my version of the King of Bone Hill chapter. You can undo it or whatever if you are not happy with it. If you are pleased with it, tell me so, and also if you want any corrections or anything. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 18:03, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Raiden I didn't really have any plans for him but I was just wondering. If you get any ideas, just tell me and I'll be up for it, if you feel like it. --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 19:32, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Blackemo-san. --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 19:41, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Ok My fav character is Hide Yamatoro, and I like how you brought back the Arrencar. --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 20:00, 25 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. What might make this easier is this chat box Sei brought to NF: http://ichiinu.chatango.com/ come if you want I like her looks, but not her personality, ^_^' --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 20:09, 25 March 2009 (UTC) King of Bone Hill plot direction What direction is the plot for the King of Bone Hill chapter supposed to go? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 01:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Symbol How did you make that Bleach-like Symbol on your Page? TELL ME NOW!!! gohanRULEZ 04:03, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Captains Hi! Don't you think it's been made to many new captains lately? It's been created like 5 or maby 7 new captans, for squads, that already has captains. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 15:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Bone Hill Then I'll just have to do a bit a filler mode thing. Would you mind if Mizuki and Ren are beaten to a pulp? :P Kidding: just tell me if you plan on the shinigami playing a major role in the near future. I'll refrain from being too biased with Severino. --れび (talk to Lavi!) Second Coming of Aizen Hi again! Could u please include me in the Second Coming of Aizen? Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 17:10, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I don't know. Maby fighting, if it's still fighting, or one or two minor appearances, since I'm mostly just sleeping or fighting. Or a speaking appearance, I just want to be included. PLZZZ Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 17:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) So far, I've only made one caracter, Zetsumei. I haven't read the entire story yet, but I like it sooo much. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 17:40, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry, Man... I didn't know, I'm sorta new at dis s#*t, so I guess that I need to discuss wit u? What do we need 2 talk about Blanca? PsykoReaper 19:50, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Blanca NuVera Blanca NuVera is an espada who is sadistic, so sadistic he would sacrifice other espada to win. He is good at playing dead. He was an espada that was FOUND, not made, so no one knows where he came from...or truly works for... He can shoot red ceros that can break deathstone, he also has other standard arrancar abilities. His zanpakuto can shoot low-powered lasers in it's sealed form. It's released form turns him into a cyclops form, which can shoot lasers from the eyes that can obliterate deathstone. I don't know WHO he can fight, but it should be someone powerful, probebly Zukia Tojiro... PsykoReaper 20:12, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Blackemo1? I think Blanca NuVera should fight Zukia Tojiro, but Zukia gets in trouble from Blanca's lasers, but he manages untill the Ressureccion, which compeletely obliterates all the Corpse Dolls... Zukia then gets help from a character of mine named Kain(P.S. sorry for not telling u about him either, I didn't know da rules until today...), who damages Blanca a bit, allowing Zukia to defeat him in his weaken state...Of course we are not sure if he is dead at all... PsykoReaper 01:01, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, yeah, I know I'm talkin' a lot... I have a question, what are the rules when creating a character, cause I don't know the page where it tells me... PsykoReaper 01:49, 31 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Beaten to a Pulp Alright, though I'm probably going to be slow at churning out content, since writing stories by myself doesn't really rub me the right way. Thanks for the compliment on my writing: I've been developing it for a while. --17:39, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Sounds good Sounds good, but do I have to clear with you to create any character? PsykoReaper 20:52, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Awesome! I know, you got him perfectly! Anyway, if you need any demon characters for your story, probebly for a new arc or somethin', I'm your MAN! PsykoReaper 15:18, 1 April 2009 (UTC) True Yes, it is very good, I should read it from the beginning though to REALLY understand it... PsykoReaper 16:05, 1 April 2009 (UTC) King of Bone Hill conclusion It's pretty much finished, despite the cliff hanger. You can describe the damage that occurred in the aftermath in the next chapter that you include Ren. Severino's blow will be disrupted by reinforcements and forced to flee. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 18:02, 1 April 2009 (UTC) THAT SUCKS!!!!!!! I MEAN COME ON!!!!!!!! THIS WIKI WAS GETTING GOOD!!!!!! *slams head on table* Crap... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 20:22, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Today's News I'd have believed you if it was not April 1st. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 20:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) You probebly not like dis idea... I don't think you will like dis idea, but bear with me (raor!) OH DEAR (grunt!) Ah RATS! (squik!) U no Blanca NuVera? Well, I said he MIGHT work 4 someone else... Someone like...If others readin dis and don't want to be spoiled, don't click here! You might hate the idea, but...well, there is such thing as demons in Bleach due to there is a Hell, so AIR-GO, demons, and I make them how demons should be made...GOTHIC! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! PsykoReaper 06:18, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Characters Hello, do you think that you could use some of my characters ??? PS: The Latest Chapter ROCKS !!!!!!!!! Yours truly ,Cuarta espada 13:11, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Ok! Ok, that's good, because...trust me...Bleach needs demons, I don't know why, Bleach needs demons. It's like dis... DON KNOTS: Why are their so many hollows? The broschure said their would only be a few hollows! And about the chapters, pretty good, you done a good job in my book! PsykoReaper 15:29, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Blanca's Superiors! I see you probebly have agreed with da demon idea, trust me, I won't let ya down! Here be some sites to help ya: The Demons of Sin Demons They will tell you about the demons of Hell... PsykoReaper 06:40, 3 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. I tried to give you a message before, but my internet sucks! Yugioh Oh, yeah they are taken from Yugioh. I kinda like the fact of having one super-weapon that exists that several people hunts for in order to defeat several enemies who are much more stronger. But of course, even enemies will hunt for these weapons to unite them and become one god-like weapon, so the story will be kind of like Yugi's hunt for the god cards. Also each weapon will have their guardians ( I kinda took this idea from FF Tactics ) Oh, I liked how your story goes, I'am also looking forward on how you will introduce the Demons. Yours truly, Cuarta espada 07:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) What ??!!! Excuse me, is it true about what have you written in today's news,April 1st, or is it just a joke ???( come on April fool's day). ( I've just noticed it lately coz i don't really open today's news that much ) Your truly, Cuarta espada 12:53, 3 April 2009 (UTC) My Blades Oh...now I get it so its only a joke,,,.. Well, I'm here again to ask your opinion about my three zanpakuto creations, can you tell me what more to add or remove? Yours truly, Cuarta espada 13:20, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Octavio I think I like his characteristics and manners, he is somewhat a flirt and i like it. Its like he is opposite to the more serious Severino. Oh, where did you get the pic, is it from Ragnarok??( the hunter job) Yours truly, Cuarta espada 13:37, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, looking forward to read your latest chapter. Cuarta espada 13:43, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Pretty Good Rewrite... I see you have spared Blanca...for now, and I like the looks of da leader of the espada, their be a dark aura surroundin him, dark as the cold heart of Aizen himself... PsykoReaper 17:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Vampiro Hello, Could you make some use of my character, Vampiro. Thanks Yours truly, Cuarta espada 00:33, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Looking forward to it, please tell me what to add or to remove, thanks. yours truly, Cuarta espada 10:21, 5 April 2009 (UTC) A few questions. Hi there. I'm new to this website and I just have a few questions: How do I get involved in Roleplays? How are they written? What's the website for where the images of many of the characters are created? And finally, is it possible to changed the title of an article? Cos I've got this one article I've created and I want to change the name but I can't. Actually there's a couple whose names I've been thinking about changing. Could you tell me how this can be done if it can please? that is all Anonymius 19:44, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Auto Message I asume you changed the auto message ... imagine my surprise when I looked on a new user's talk page and found I had already sent them a message *shock* 0o0 (hehe). Also, I quite like the Espada Leader. Love his blasé attitude. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 22:38, 6 April 2009 (UTC) New Story Arc I was wondering if I could create a new story arc that is set after The Arrancar Five arc (or any other arc, it dosen't really matter). I know I typically take a while to write anything but with this I think I would be much quicker writing these chapters since I indend to make it the average length of the other chapters (not the '''HUGE' chapters I have for my personal story). Please, Please, Please, Please, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! *hands clasped together; puppy-dog eyes* --Haruko-chan o^-^o 13:29, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Demon Zanpakutos Should Pure-bred demons have French, Italian, or German names for their zanpakutos? PsykoReaper 05:32, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Translation Sites I currently mainly use three different sites (I used to use Bablefish too but I stoped. I don't remember why ...). Wiktionary [ here ], Kanji Converter [ [ here ], and ________ (I'll fill this in tomorrow for I don't remember the site off the top of my head but is in my favourites on my personal computer but my internet doesn't work *cry*). I just translate it using the first&second or third and verify it using the others. This helps alot because I sometimes get more than one options for a translation and then I can chose the best one ^-^. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 15:20, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Crunch I'm sorry about the mistake with Midari. Normally I'm alot more careful but I'm just in a rush for I'm using a laptop and it's running out of power and I probably won't be able to get onto another computer today (which also acounts for any and all spelling mistkes I'm currently making). --Haruko-chan o^-^o 13:41, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Heaven's Scorn That's exactly what I was doing o^-^o ! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 14:50, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Soberano Um... I have one question... Should Soberanos have Zanpakutos? Cause I already made Vampiro's... Thanks... Yours truly, Cuarta espada 11:03, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Varia Um,what do you think of the group i made, the Varia. Cuarta espada 11:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Stupify....ed Hey, uh, I am sorta confused on the New Fanon Espada. The slots for 1 through 4 are empty, yet their are those Angeles guys there.... Are the Angeles a different type of Espada, higher than them all, or what? Just askin', just wanna know... PsykoReaper 18:45, 18 April 2009 (UTC) A Few More Questions Hi it's Anonymius again, just like a few issues I have cleared up: Does this website only permit one shinigami per post (e.g. just one captain of the 5th Division)? Also are the only fanfic allowed on this website those that are concerned with the main fanon characters? Anonymius 21:49, 18 April 2009 (UTC) General Query Since I can't seem to find the forms anymore, I shall ask you here (though anyone else can feel free to answer). You know those barrel things where people spin them around, a ball comes out of the hole and the colour or number of the ball determines the result (there was one in an early episode of Sailor Moon where Rei won herself and Amy a cruise trip) ... well do you know what they are called? I want to use one in a story but I don't want to say it in a convoluted manner like I just did. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 23:49, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Are you a God? No... Then...DIE! (Ghostbusters Reference) Hey, I have a Pantheon page, where gods are, you wanna be on the roster for gods, but it is only for da fun, and it ain't really god-moddin' if you can be defeated, it would just take a LOT of effort and more than one fighter! PsykoReaper 00:55, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Second Coming of Aizen arc I just finished reading everything and I must say I am very impressed. To find out it isnt the arrancar behind all of this and that Aizen is merely a pawn to give the Espada Leader his power. That is quite a turn of events. Can't wait for the next chapter, I will go vote here pretty soon. - User:Ten Tailed Fox : Indeed I am happy to see them get a chance. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 15:28, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :: I like Umi the most, and my favorite Espada so far is Asesino. Also are you gonna follow the manga and have a surprise Cero Espada? - User:Ten Tailed Fox 15:35, 23 April 2009 (UTC) : Umi has great spirit and a wonderful reason for fighting (to prove herself to Zukia). She is a well developed character. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 15:41, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :: He is very mysterious and yet he seems quite powerful (noting that he blocked Kido bare handed and was able to open a Gargantua faster than Hide's shunpo), all without releasing. He is quite the character so far. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 15:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Indeed that is a problem for Hide. Umi may stand no chance, however Zukia is nearby and I have a feeling he will assist her when the need arises. Hide is strong, Im sure she will pull through. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 15:54, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Ichiro's Death I think it was necessary. I mean, it wouldnt be a good story if all the heros lived and all the villains died. There has to be some balance. Plus Ichiro was a well liked captain (reminds me of the death of Kakashi, God rest his soul) which makes people realize that these Espada are far more dangerous then they may appear. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 16:00, 23 April 2009 (UTC) : That would be interesting. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 16:09, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :: His personality, and his zanpakuto had quite an awesome power, however lethal it may have been to him. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 16:41, 23 April 2009 (UTC) The Beginning... New story Arc: The Beginning, coming out soon. Be waiting, will enform you all when it is finished. -Sadow Yatsumaru Editing Um, i would just like to ask if there is any way to change the title of an article, and also on how to delete pages. Thanks Cuarta espada 10:15, 25 April 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:26, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Images How can I upload pictures? The one I want to upload is found at Wikipedia, type in Creed Diskenth and it should be found. Thank you. -Sadow Yatsumaru RE: Chapters Plot-wise, they're interesting enough. As I have said before, I'm not much of a fan on the formatting of the text, so I'll refrain from personal biases on that bit. Don't mind the meeting Octavio bit, with Severino, at all. If you're going to write it, I'll keep an eye on how you portray my arrancar, but I can try to find the time to write it if you want. I'm burdened with work in real life, so my free time is limited at the moment. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:48, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Don't dwell on it. I'd act the same way (monitoring character portrayals) even if you didn't mess up Severino. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 19:33, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I DO NOT HATE HIDE!!! We know that we can always create our own stories and our own characters but the whole ‘Bleach Fanon’ continuity that has been created is the primary story for the whole site. Most of the mass messages sent and topics discussed on the talk pages are centred around this continuity and there are all of these general sounding pages, such as Fanon Captains and Lieutenants, New Fanon Espada, New Fanon Vizard, that are actually only applicable to this continuity. All of the images on the main page our of the ‘Bleach Fanon’ characters, so far all of the ‘Character of the Month’ characters have also been of this continuity (that I know of) and I am sure that the vast majority of articles on the site are of this world. It’s pretty apparent to anyone that this is the primary story and since the majority of the Captains and a bunch of the Lieutenants belong to just two different users it just may come off as a tad exclusive especially to the new users. It’s almost like two kids playing together with toys: the one starts playing and the other asks if he can join. The first kid says ‘sure’ and gives him one toy to play with while he keeps ten for himself. Of course the second kid could go play something else but he would be alone and wants to play with another person. I could also be argued that the first kid was their first and it was his idea and his toys. I’m not trying to sound mean in any sense, I’m just trying to properly communicate the feelings of some people (not me though, I mean I was the kid that refused to let others play with my toys after I had started). I also apologise for talking on the Today’s News page. I know we are not suppose to but it was already started and I wanted to but in my two sense. And finally … I DO NOT HATE HIDE!!!!!!!!!! I just think she seems general, Though I recognize that not every Captain can be extreme. If she were to die I wouldn’t be sad but I wouldn’t be happy either. Just to clarify o^-^o (and I apologise for ranting) --Haruko-chan o^-^o 17:30, 28 April 2009 (UTC) First story Arc completed. First story Arc, The Beginning,is completed. It is NOT a part of the fanon arc (But I would like to crossover Sadow into it sometime. P.S. Message me on that. ;P) It follows the main storyline of a new Antagonist, Sadow . He is the former Tercera (3rd) Espada after Dordonii and before Nel. Search up The Beginning to read the Arc, and I shall be working on The Rebellion soon enough. Thank you and have an awsome day. -Sadow Yatsumaru Naruto Fanon Can you keep an eye on the recent changes on Naruto Fanon for a day or so if you have the time? There has been another vandal attack on the site, from anonymous persons from 4chan, of all places. I blocked over 20 IPs and accounts both yesterday and today. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 16:51, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Your welome Your welcome Blackemo-sama, also I was thinking, since the Fanon Captains and Lieutenants are relevant only the the Second Coming of Aizen Arc, may I create a Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13 article to contain the official Gotei 13 for the site? - User:Ten Tailed Fox 19:38, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Blackemo-sama It's been some time, eh? Well, i have to congratulate you on your amazing work. I really like the persona behind the Espada Leader ^^ Well, anyways, I wanted to as if it was possible for me to become an admin? Im doin alot and making stories and RP's so im just wondering if you could make me one? --Seireitou 21:02, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Discrepancies I agree with you, as it is now, it is very confusing with certain pages. In order to correct it, I think we first need to clearly decided whether the Official Gotei 13 should be in the same continuity as Second Coming of Aizen or a different one. TenTails has said that it happens right after the AF arc but others have voiced concerse about this (including me). Maybe we should make a form disscusing this, to open the issue up more, and inform the other users. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 14:52, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Mailer Admin Do we have a mailer admin? - User:Ten Tailed Fox 14:46, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : I like the second coming of aizen as it is now, I really like the direction it is headed and I am interested in the Espada Leader's race. This should be interesting! ^_^ - User:Ten Tailed Fox 14:48, 6 May 2009 (UTC) : As to the subject of Haruko, tell her that 1) the Official Gotei will take place in a different contiunality then the SCA and AF, because I realized it would mess up my stories as well as yours and her's, so we'll make it for after her arc wraps up, so to best avoid confusion. and 2) that I need her to mail everyone to let them know that the Fanon Gotei 13 Vote is over and that the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13 passed with a vote of 5 to 1. About the Espada invading Soul Society, I really hope we get to see some new captains in action! That would make my day to see some of the other captains getting involved. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 14:56, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :: I am intrigued as to what the Espada want with Hide, as to Kenji, I hope he doesnt die, Im actually starting to like him quite a bit. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 15:03, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Seireitou article I highly recommend that you protect it from unregistered or recently registered accounts. It has faced similar attacks on Naruto Fanon. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 00:47, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind: Ten just protected it. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 01:05, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I think I made a mistake... I'm starting to believe that the Espada Leader IS the Angel King... Then, maybe I should change all the things that say the Almighty One is the Angel King...right? PsykoReaper 02:09, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Reason for the Confusion...Season.... The reason I am confused is that the Angeles have gotten their powers from the Angel King, and the Espada Leader said he gave birth to the Angeles, plus that the race he is looks like angels judging from his picture when he was a youth... You see, I am merely confused, I have been keeping up, it's just that what the Espada Leader said...or is there something I am missing? PsykoReaper 21:54, 8 May 2009 (UTC) An Rp Battle? I wanted to request a battle between, Ryan Getsueikirite and Zukia Tojiro. I know you do not do Roleplay battles that often, but I would like the challenge of fighting Zukia. I'd say our characters have around the same amount of power and brutality when it comes to a fight. I'm not suggesting a fight to the death, merely a fight between comrades (since we are both captains). Reply asap! Thanks for your time. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 18:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Severino I recall you telling me that you're going to have him reappear in the SCA arc, so how are you going to go about doing it? You are acting really timid when it comes to inserting him into the storyline. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:13, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Severino I see. I'll wait until then, I suppose. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 13:53, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Zukia, Captain of the Fifth Squad I was gonna ask you if you wanted me to place Zukia in the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13? I really like him as a captain and think he would still fit the bill of a great 5th Squad leader in the BFF Gotei 13. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 14:28, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Zukia Im very fond of Zukia as a captain. His character has an interesting design. Im straight but I like the fact that he is bisexual as it gives him a very unique set up. He is also tough and he knows what pain is like. He has a strong aura about him that made me interested enough to want to fight him. I only challenge characters that I think have an outstanding chance to beat me (which is most likely why I fight Sei day in and day out). He is just interesting to me. That's why I want him to continue being the 5th Division's captain. In my opinion he is one of the best choices for the spot. (Not to mention his zanpakuto kicks *** lol) Ten Tailed Fox 00:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Movie Type Fan Fiction Not sure if I am asking this in the right place, but would it be possible for me to write a movie fan fic or filler arc including the new captains and liuetantant. --KingBarragan 02:41, 28 May 2009 (UTC)